Final Fantasy X© with EuroMan© in Sarcastic Land©
by TrOuBLed ErrOr13
Summary: For once I update, after a year. Chapter 4 is starting to have a plot, oh the joy!
1. The first Chapter!

Don't read if you find stupidy to insalt you. Allso if you like Wakka, Yuna, Tidus (Pronunsed TEE-DIS) and others. Rikku will have a good part in this movie/story/mental case! ( P.S. MY speeling sucks bady  
  
Made by TrOuBLedErrOr13 with help from Haxer2003 and johnjpzx.  
  
My screen name is TrOuBLedErrOr13 (these screen names are for aim)  
  
I totally redid this chap to make it more readable  
Story is below  
  
Final Fantasy X©  
  
Featuring EuroMan© and the Trip to Sarcastic Land©.  
  
Troubled Error13: One day while Tidus and others where walking to Who-Gives- A-Wappo.  
  
Yuna: Why are we walking to Who-Gives-A-Wappo? And I never knew there was such a place!  
  
Tidus then kicks Yuna for asking such a stupid question. Then she gets a ketchup bottle (The glass kind) and smacks Tidus in the balls 12½ times. Yuna then releases that Tidus cannot have kids any more.  
  
Yuna: Shit now we can't have kids.  
  
Rikku: Ha ha sucks to be you! (Rikku used as her first line in the story)  
  
Wakka: That musta ya hurt ya!  
  
Then Rikku smacks Wakka just because he has the most stupid accent she has ever hurd.  
  
Suddenly an interdimental portal sucked them into a wormhole, which spit them out into the WONDERFULL (ya right) world of Sarcastic Land  
  
As they fall to the ground painfully they all scream in pain.  
  
Rikku: VILG DRYD RIND!!! Fryd dra ramm zicd rybbaht?  
  
Yuna: What the heck did you just say?  
  
Tidus: OUCH!  
  
Wakka: YA that hurt YA!  
  
Then when everyone except Rikku got back up they looked to they're left (not right) of them and saw the massacred bottles of ketchup.  
  
Yuna: WHY OH WHY DID THEY DO THAT TO PERFECTLY GOOD KETCHUP!?!?!  
  
Rikku looking to her right (not left) see's the dead bodies of Lulu and others that we don't care about. She is happy cuz Lulu kept hitting on her and that stupid thing with fur almost killed her. And the other one with the sword always spied on her while she was taking baths. She really didn't like that one blue animal, beast thing...it freaked her out how he talked in 3rd person all the time. Rikku then takes the bodies and hides then in a bush so she doesn't have to hear Yuna complain. Then someone walks up to the group.  
  
END of CHAPTER 1 Version 1.5 More to come  
  
The moral of this story is never kick a Summoner. Trouble will follow (not to mention the lack of balls).  
  
5  
  
Updated on 3-10-03 at 4:57 PM Eastern Standard Time  
  
Final Fantasy X, Yuna, Rikku, Lulu, and Tidus are copyrighted trademarks of SquareSoft Inc. EuroMan, and Sarcastic Land is copyrighted by TrObLEdErrOr13.  
  
© 2002, 2003 


	2. EuroMan and the sending of the Ketchup!

Don't read if you find stupidy to insalt you. Allso if you like Wakka, Yuna, Tidus (Pronunsed TEE-DIS) and others. Rikku will have a good part in this movie/story/mental case! ( P.S. MY speeling sucks bady  
  
Made by TrOuBLedErrOr13 with help from Haxer2003 and johnjpzx.  
  
My screen name is TrOuBLedErrOr13 (these screen names are for aim)  
  
I totally redid this chap to make it more readable  
Story is below  
  
Final Fantasy X©  
  
Featuring EuroMan© and the Trip to Sarcastic Land©.  
  
Troubled Error13: One day while Tidus and others where walking to Who-Gives- A-Wappo.  
  
Yuna: Why are we walking to Who-Gives-A-Wappo? And I never knew there was such a place!  
  
Tidus then kicks Yuna for asking such a stupid question. Then she gets a ketchup bottle (The glass kind) and smacks Tidus in the balls 12½ times. Yuna then releases that Tidus cannot have kids any more.  
  
Yuna: Shit now we can't have kids.  
  
Rikku: Ha ha sucks to be you! (Rikku used as her first line in the story)  
  
Wakka: That musta ya hurt ya!  
  
Then Rikku smacks Wakka just because he has the most stupid accent she has ever hurd.  
  
Suddenly an interdimental portal sucked them into a wormhole, which spit them out into the WONDERFULL (ya right) world of Sarcastic Land  
  
As they fall to the ground painfully they all scream in pain.  
  
Rikku: VILG DRYD RIND!!! Fryd dra ramm zicd rybbaht?  
  
Yuna: What the heck did you just say?  
  
Tidus: OUCH!  
  
Wakka: YA that hurt YA!  
  
Then when everyone except Rikku got back up they looked to they're left (not right) of them and saw the massacred bottles of ketchup.  
  
Yuna: WHY OH WHY DID THEY DO THAT TO PERFECTLY GOOD KETCHUP!?!?!  
  
Rikku looking to her right (not left) see's the dead bodies of Lulu and others that we don't care about. She is happy cuz Lulu kept hitting on her and that stupid thing with fur almost killed her. And the other one with the sword always spied on her while she was taking baths. She really didn't like that one blue animal, beast thing...it freaked her out how he talked in 3rd person all the time. Rikku then takes the bodies and hides then in a bush so she doesn't have to hear Yuna complain. Then someone walks up to the group.  
  
END of CHAPTER 1 Version 1.5 More to come  
  
The moral of this story is never kick a Summoner. Trouble will follow (not to mention the lack of balls).  
  
5  
  
Updated on 3-10-03 at 4:57 PM Eastern Standard Time  
  
Final Fantasy X, Yuna, Rikku, Lulu, and Tidus are copyrighted trademarks of SquareSoft Inc. EuroMan, and Sarcastic Land is copyrighted by TrObLEdErrOr13.  
  
© 2002, 2003 


	3. Yojimbo and the battle with the flying k...

Thanks again for David, and Johnjpzx for ideas. And again to Johnjpzx for proofreading.  
  
FFX© and EuroMan© In Sarcastic Land©  
  
CHAPTER 3!!!  
  
Hired Crowd:.yay.  
  
Troubled Error13 to Crowd: (BE MORE uh..HAPPY!) Oh were recording?  
  
David: You idiot.  
  
Johnjpzx: Continuing of from a few sentences ago. The ketchup is about to attack the group.  
  
TroubledError13: And remember folks if words are in all caps it means it is said in a sarcastic tone!  
  
START OF CHAPTER 3!!!!  
  
Crowd:Yay!  
  
Troubled Error13: (That's what I'm talking about ^_^)  
  
Tidus: Ahhhhhh! The Ketchup is going to kill me!!!!! Help!!! Help!!!  
  
Yuna runs over to Tidus and kicks him in balls to make it now 14½ times.  
  
Tidus then faints from the pain  
  
Wakka: Let me ya save the day! Ya!  
  
Wakka then walks up to the flying ketchup and then runs away scared.  
  
Wakka: It must ya be the ya damn Al Bhed ya!  
  
Rikku holding up her weapon to Wakka's face: Hey what do you mean Al Bhed?!?!?!  
  
Wakka: I ya meant only an ya Al Bhed could ya save us..  
  
Rikku: That's what I thought!  
  
Rikku then gives a swift kick to his nads.  
  
Rikku then looks at the flying ketchup bottles: Yuna?  
  
Yuna: What?  
  
Rikku: Can you summon someone to kill these?  
  
Yuna: Sure!  
  
EuroMan: Am I gona get a line is this story or not!  
  
Troubled Error13: Yes you just did!  
  
EuroMan: -_-' Shut up!  
  
Troubled Error13: Now back to the story  
  
Yuna does an extremely stupid dance thing and then IT comes..  
  
EuroMan: What the crap is that thing!!!  
  
???:I am the one they call YOJIMBO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: O.o  
  
Crowd: Hahahahahaha (in monotone)  
  
EuroMan: And what does this. . .Thing do?  
  
Yuna: It'll attack for us.  
  
Yojimbo: Only if you pay $399.99 + Tax  
  
Rikku: You freaking crazy?!  
  
Yojimbo: No, I just like money.  
  
Yuna: We'll pay you later just attack the ketchup!  
  
Yojimbo: Flying Ketchup huh? That'll be $999.99 +Tax  
  
Tidus: What's the tax for first?  
  
Yojimbo: Labor tax.  
  
Tidus: Oh ok. That makes sence.  
  
Rikku kicks Tidus in the balls to make it 14½ times.  
  
Tidus faints from pain once again.  
  
Rikku: Uh.. lets just put that on Wakka's credit..  
  
Wakka: Oh no ya you don't!  
  
Rikku with weapon at Wakka again: Oh yes I do!  
  
Wakka under his breath: What a ya little ya bitch.ya.  
  
Rikku: I heard that!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wakka: Oops!!!  
  
Yojimbo is attacking the ketchup as Rikku and Wakka take care of some business  
  
Wakka: Ouch that's gona leave a mark!!!!!!!  
  
Rikku: I'm just getting started!!!  
  
Troubled Error13: We will just skip ahead 1 hour so we can just skip the fight because I suck at writing.  
  
EuroMan: Ooooooookkkkk I am just mentally troubled now...  
  
Rikku: I think I am too.  
  
EuroMan: Can we leave now?.before I throw up?  
  
Rikku: I hope...  
  
END OF CHAPTER 3!!!!  
  
Troubled Error13: The moral of this story is uh...never summon a Yojimbo? No that's not it...how about A Fight with Yojimbo and flying ketchup can be deadly? Ah what ever if I think of one I'll put it down here later...  
  
Chapter 3 Version 1.4  
  
FFX, Yuna, Tidus, Wakka, and Rikku are copyrighted trademarks of SquareSoft EuroMan is copyright of uh us?  
  
Updated on 12-5-03 at 11:38 PM Eastern Standard Time  
  
Rikku, Yojimbo, Yuna, Tidus, and Wakka are reguestered Trademarks of Squaresoft Inc.  
  
©2002 2003 of Troubled Error13. 


	4. The Lake of Sewage!

David: I found out a moral for chapter 3! It's Yojimbo a retard!  
  
Yojimbo: Thank you and my web site is www.YojImbO.VomIt/I_suck/turds_on_a_stick/12  
  
Troubled Error13: We hold no responsibly for the outcome of this link.  
  
Johnjpzx: Okay, I have nothing to say, but I'm just saying this to take up space CAUSE I'M SPECAIL!!!!!  
  
David: As we continue from are last chapter (I think)  
  
Troubled Error13: You...thinking? HAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
EuroMan: Just get on with the freakin story!  
  
Troubled Error13: Wakey Wakey Eggs and Bakey  
  
All: O_o  
  
David: Riiight... As I was saying...uh...I'm at a blank, narrator take over.  
  
Narrator: zzzz  
  
Troubled Error13: I said wake up!!!!!  
  
Narrator: Ah..ok sorry. My bad, since it was a vary long time since the last time we made a story I'm a bit rusty about the events of the last chapter.  
  
EuroMan: We where going back to my "pad"  
  
Narrator: Ohhhh yah, well they are going to EuroMan's "pad"  
  
Strange Voice: Start of chapter 4! Wahahahahahahahah  
  
All: O_o  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ |Chapter 4 ~~~~ | ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Narrator: Sweet chapter thing up there!  
  
Troubled Error13: Thank you.  
  
EuroMan: JUST GET ON WITH IT!!!!  
  
Narrator: Ok.  
  
* Starts *  
  
Narrator: As we last left off with are wonderful team of sideshow freaks...I mean hero's, they just got rid of the ketchup bottles.  
  
Random person in crowd: Tidus is a sideshow freak though.  
  
Another random person: And Rikku is the best!!!!  
  
Narrator: Oh yea, sorry about that.Well anyway, after that disturbing battle between Yojimbo and the ketchup, they decided to take a nice walk to a lake before going to EuroMan's "pad".  
  
They walk up the path and meet a crossing guard.  
  
Guard: To get to the lake it will cost 55 Smarshbe's.  
  
Tidus: What the **** is a Smarshbe?  
  
Tidus wonders why he just made a beep sound.  
  
EuroMan: The name of the "money" as you people say it, in Sarcastic Land.  
  
Rikku: Wow, Tidus, you didn't ask something stupid! I gotta mark this on my PDA!  
  
She fiddles around with this PDA that sorta appeared out of nowhere.  
  
Wakka: Ya why didn't ya I get a ya PDA?  
  
Rikku: Because the author of the story don't like you so (She sticks out her tongue to Wakka).  
  
EuroMan gets out his PDA: See we are the cool people who get free toys from the author.  
  
Yuna green with envy: I WANT A PDA!!!! I'm not gona summon at all if I don't get a PDA.  
  
Troubled Error13: But if I do we will be over budget and have this story killed.  
  
Yuna: Oh, screw you all then.  
  
She walks off into the water of the lake to take a bath. She then realizes 2 things; first off that it's a lake of sewer water. Second off, she just got naked in a public lake and is now being stared at by a handful of people.  
  
Yuna: WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE STARING AT!!!  
  
Teenage boys: Guess.  
  
Yuna then chases after them threating to summon Ifrit.  
  
Rikku: Ok why the hell is there a lake of sewer water?  
  
EuroMan: People to cheap to get real water.  
  
All of a sudden you hear a girl scream and run up to Tidus and kisses him.  
  
Tidus just stands there blinking  
  
Rikku: What the vilg are you doing and who are you?  
  
Wakka, who was interrupted from staring at Yuna running around naked turns to the girl, who looks around the age of 14 or 15 and screams this at her: WA YA HA YA HOYY!  
  
Strange girl: I am Ashley, and if you say that to me again, I will Irish Dance seductively and you will be forced to stop saying "ya" in-between every fucking word in your sentence.  
  
Tidus: Why doesn't she beep when she says a cuss word?  
  
Rikku, surprised to see someone kiss Tidus: Shut up Tidus. Um.alright Ashley, what the hell was that all about? Do you know him or something?  
  
Ashley: No, but he is just so drop-dead gorgeous and I was tired of watching you bitches making fun of him.  
  
Rikku thinks, "Damn, I thought maybe she wasn't totally retarded like everyone else.or maybe using her I can get Yuna to go away, she's a lot better then Yuna." She looks to the right seeing her run around naked chasing after teenagers who seem to be enjoying that a little to much. She was comparing them two.  
  
Tidus is still sitting there confused, not sure what the hell happened, since he was never kissed before, not counting that gay guy down his street when he was 13.  
  
Tidus: HEY NO ONE IS SUPPOSED TO KNOW ABOUT THAT!!!!  
  
Narrator: Sorry, but it was funny.  
  
Wakka: Get ya away from ya me now you ya freak ya!  
  
Ashley: Can I come along with you people?  
  
EuroMan: I could care less. Since Wakka, Tidus, and Yuna are really..."Special"... I'll let you decide Rikku.  
  
Rikku: Fine, you can come along with us. Just don't like rape him in the night, I don't want to hear that. Also you'll need to pay um...EuroMan, what is good price for this?  
  
EuroMan: About 60 Smarshbes  
  
Rikku: Ok, you'll pay 60 Smarshbes every 3 weeks. Ok?  
  
Ashley: 50  
  
Rikku: it's 60  
  
Ashley: I think you meant 50.  
  
Rikku: I know I meant 60. So shut up.  
  
Ashley: 55?  
  
Rikku: IT'S 60 SO GET OVER IT!  
  
Ashley: 59?  
  
Rikku sighs and says: Fine, 59 Smarshbes every 2 weeks.  
  
Ashley: But you said every 3 weeks.  
  
Rikku, whose angered right now: SHUT UP BITCH!  
  
Ashley: Don't make me Irish dance you whore!  
  
They then get into a catfight.  
  
Wakka: I'll ya bet $30 on ya Rikku.  
  
Tidus: Na, I think Ashley is gona win.  
  
Ashley uses, "SUPER IRISH DANCE" spell on Rikku.  
  
Rikku: What the hell??  
  
Rikku: Fine, I give up, that was the most screwed up thing I've ever seen, plus I want Wakka to lose $30, just because how screwed up his speech is.  
  
Wakka hands over the $30 to Tidus  
  
Wakka: I can't explain how much I hate you all.  
  
Tidus: YAY! Money for my Ashley porn!  
  
Everyone looks at Ashley.  
  
Ashley: What the hell...How did you find that!  
  
Ashley snatches it away from Tidus and looks in it.  
  
Ashley: Damn...I'm hott.  
  
Everyone: o.o  
  
Rikku then snatches it off of Ashley and burns it  
  
Rikku: Lets lay off the porn for now.  
  
EuroMan puts away his Playboy magazines.  
  
EuroMan: Damn you Rikku, lets set up camp. It's getting dark.  
  
Wakka: Yea, ya, we have a problem ya.  
  
Rikku: And what would that be ya boy?  
  
Wakka: We only have 2 tents.  
  
Rikku: I get my own  
  
She takes the one tent and starts setting it up.  
  
Wakka: Ok we have 1.  
  
Ashley: I get my own, with Tidus of course.  
  
EuroMan: We hear ANYTHING and you will have to pay triple.  
  
Tidus is confused, since he has no idea about the concept of sex.  
  
Narrator: Everyone then fell asleep. Besides Yuna, who ended up doing a Playboy shooting without even knowing it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ | End of Chapter 4 | ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Moral of the story is: Never let Yuna take bath in sewage.  
  
Version 1 was completed on 12/5/03 at 11:19 P.M. Eastern Standard Time.  
  
©2003 


End file.
